Broken
by Sliverwings
Summary: Link wanders in a endless path memories. For memories are the key to the soul and in this case it is the one companion he does remember from after defeating Ganon the Great, Navi. Postponed...
1. A Forgotten Memory

Hello peoples, I just decided to get off my lazy bum and start write'n so here goes.  
"Broken"  
By: Sliverwings  
Chapter One: A Forgotten Memory  
After the horrible incident of Ganondorf\Ganon the Great the land of Hyrule was left in peace and things started to flourish in the past and later.the future. Yet Link never knew what had happened in that time. That he was the savior of Hyrule, the greatest hero of all time and his legend to passed down in the Royal House. He never knew the great danger he was close to in those years ago, he did not remember Princess Zelda and how he cared for her, the Maku Tree the guardian of the forest's death, Saria his friend he remembered but not of knowing she was one of the Seven Sages of old, and his friends throughout the land of Hyrule. He did not remember himself or others. only one and she was the key to everything. That one voice he remembered, the one he dreamed about...Navi.  
  
* Beginning of Dream *  
  
So...huge..so very huge...  
  
It was Ganon though Link did not remember it and a flashing sword in his hand he looked both at it and the sword  
  
How...did I get this? What does it want?  
  
The huge creature extended one of its gnarled hands in a fist and in a deep baritone it hissed  
  
Give it to me Link...give it...it is mine...  
  
What? What do you want from me? I have nothing!  
  
Oh, Link...you have everything I need...the piece of the Triforce...give it to me!  
  
What? What are you talking about?  
  
A part of the Triforce you fool give it to ME!  
  
The creature roared pounding its gigantic fist into the ground. Rubble and stones leapt up in the fist's wake hitting Link as he fell down and tried to scoot away from the creature still grasping the cold metal of the sword.  
  
You damn idiot! There is no escape, hand it over or die!!  
  
Link struggled up and started to run his muscles screaming in agony. The beast only needed to take a few pounding steps before extending its arm and catching Link around the neck. Lifting him up as if he was only a feather he pulled him close to his blood red eyes and giving Link a slight squeeze that make Link struggle weakly choking for breath it said,  
  
Liinnkkk...don't trifle with me... it will be the last thing you do...  
  
The monster uncurled one of its fists and shivering there was...a bright white ball with wings entrapped in a large white crystal. It vainly tried to bump against the crystal walls around it only to be shocked by an electrical current and be stunned. It slumped down in its cage and then looked up at its captors.  
  
LINK!  
  
The thing cried and not caring of the pain anymore it hit the cage walls more persistently. Link looked at it desperation  
  
Got to help it...why's it so familiar? What is it? Who is it? Why do I remember that voice?  
  
LINK! HELP ME! GANONDOR-  
  
The monster crushed the poor little thing in its fist closing its eyes and smiling in pleasure as the thing let out a last shriek before it died in the palm of its hand.  
  
Link saw the little fairy's glowing white light flicker and was lost.  
  
Tears overflowed on Link's face and he looked in hatred at the hideous creature's face. It smiled and licked its cracked black lips.  
  
See...that is the fate of Navi when I get a hold of her...Zelda too...much later...and when you come...if you ever...you will either have to had over the Triforce of courage or watch them be killed in front of your very eyes that is their fate...  
  
And it laughed. Link closed his eyes tears still pouring out and with a force he never knew he possessed he rammed the large sword into the monster's fist.  
  
The beast roared in hatred and it eyes filmed over. It threw Link down and Link was left falling...falling...falling...  
  
* End of dream *  
  
Link cried out and jolted from his sleep drenched in cold sweat. Epona his young colt whinnied in alarm and started pacing in fear.  
  
"Epona!" Link cried jumping up and laying his hand on the colt's side.  
  
It whinnied softly and pawed the ground and as Link stroked her she calmed down, nuzzling her master's face.  
  
"Shhhhh shhhhh Epona...everything's fine it was only a dream..."  
  
~Or was it? What was that thing? So powerful, and who was that thing in his hand? ~  
  
"Navi" said Link softly letting the strange word roll over his tongue "Navi..."  
  
And looking up at the star-lit sky Link uttered  
  
"Zelda..."  
  
O.k. that's the first chapter. Sorry it was a total bore and by the way all Zelda fans I do not own the game I only have the Majora's Mask and the guide to the Ocarina of Time still I get some info from multiple sites on the web so if you see any mess ups please note that in your review. See ya! 


	2. For the sake of Friendship

O.k. folks I'm back! And thank you so much for the nice reviews ^.^ *huggles those nice people* And I have a few announcements: 1) Yes, or older Link will be mostly mute through the story 2) I have no idea what had happened to Navi after the defeat of Ganon but bear with me here 3) I will start a pairing that just shot me in the head a few moments ago but please I have nothing against all the other different kinds of pairings.4) Nayru and Din from oracle of Ages and Seasons will only be NAMED after the goddesses they will not be the creators of the Triforce 5) Also yes I will start this story right now...  
  
Time was toying with him and Link knew it. He ran to saddle his colt Epona and hurriedly pulled his green tunic over his head. Sometimes talking to an animal can be soothing even they give no response its like there eyes just tell you 'I understand.' Or 'Don't worry everything will come out right.' And Link in his hurry found himself whispering to Epona as he saddled her.  
  
"There are things Epona," he whispered heaving the saddle onto her back  
  
"Things I don't understand... questions that need answering." Epona turned her head and looked at her master with critical eyes as if to say  
  
'Link, you know what to do.'  
  
"Saria..." Link uttered and with lighting fast speed he mounted Epona and nudged her in the ribs urging her into a gallop.  
  
~I...must get to Kokiri Forest! ~  
  
"So he's on the move..." He raised his callused dark hand. He paused and then slashed the image into white wisps of smoke.  
  
"Such a fool." He kicked the door open, knocking it off its hinges. As he strode down the stone corridor the many torches' light flickered off his copper eyes. His hand held a black spark and as it fed of him, it grew into a liquid small orb. His eyes flicked to steel holder jutting out of the wall, with no torch to hold. A single tendril erupted from the liquid blackness. The liquid-like substance sped forward with such speed it cut cleanly through the steel. The metal clanged as it made contact with the stone floor. He gave a small smile and continued to stride down the corridor.  
  
~Link, this time I will win. ~  
  
"O ho ho, so the stubborn wandering hero has returned has he?" Mido scoffed in his usual cross-legged position.  
  
"There's no time for this Mido! I have to see someone."  
  
"Time for what Link? We could stay here all day..."  
  
"Mido I have to see Saria!"  
  
"Is that so?" Mido growled his face turning a bright shade of red "Do you think I'm really going to let you see her after you left her last year without so much as a by your leave! No, you will NOT see her."  
  
"What...I'd never-"  
  
"You left us Link. And once you leave you can never come back." Link glared daggers at Mido, but he never flinched.  
  
"Leave Link, by the swiftest way possible." Not breaking their stare Link swung Epona around and galloped away.  
  
Saria carefully placed her ocarina to her lips. She began to play a lilting melody, echoing in the silent sacred meadow. She drew a breath and played the highest note and held it there. As if an eternity she held it there then she let go and took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Can't say I've heard that one before."  
  
Saria spun around to see Link leaning against his horse an amused smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Link!" Saria ran towards Link and they embraced. She laughed, "Link what are you doing here?"  
  
"Saria..." Link let go of her and looked solemnly at her face "I want to know something."  
  
Saria faltered and she looked away from him "Link...we've never kept secrets from each other...never. But tell me what you want to know."  
  
"Saria I don't know myself anymore, it's like I lost a part of myself Saria...who am I?"  
  
"Link I.." Saria never finished. There was a rumbling like an earthquake.  
  
"What was that!?!?" cried Saria righting herself. Link shook his head.  
  
"So, Link you're still the same stupid boy."  
  
*In the future, seven years later*  
  
"No! I will not allow this movement!"  
  
"Why not!" yelled Nabooru pounding her fist on the oaken table "we have waited decades maybe even centuries for this moment! We have always wanted to finally move out of the wastelands and settle at the fertile banks of Lake Hylia a water source we need, a water source that only the Zora's control!"  
  
"I will not allow it! Your people are always the cause of mischief and suffering. Ganondorf himself was the leader of the Gerudos. Next thing we know they will take hold of the lake and gain the upper hand. They will turn their backs on us and declare war!!!"  
  
"Father please!" Princess Ruto placed a hand (fin?) on her father's shoulder "Please excuse my father's words."  
  
"No offence taken." Nabooru said yet frowning she continued "Ganondorf was never our leader; his heart was to set on dark desires. He only gave himself that title because he thought it suited him. But do not forget Zora king I was imprisoned by him for seven years. I will not act like him."  
  
"I see truth in your words and grant you permission on my behalf to settle on the banks of the lake." Said Princess Zelda standing up  
  
"Yes, I second the motion!" said the Zora king following Zelda's lead  
  
"Then this meeting is ended." Said Zelda calmly  
  
As Nabooru and the others filed out of the room Zelda gave a soft sigh of relief. And once they had all finally left Zelda flopped back into her chair.  
  
"It's always one quarrel after another and they expect me to know exactly what to do. What will happen if I make a mistake? I don't know what to do!" she began to feel the corners of her eyes sting. She looked up to see Link standing behind her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. He gave her a soft smile before she turned away.  
  
"Link, you're the only one who knows how the Triforce's power bears upon us. Oh Link, what would I do without you." Link gave her a small squeeze before Zelda without looking reached up and placed her hand on his. He slid his hand away from her.  
  
"Link?"  
  
*Seven years before*  
  
"So, Link you're the same stupid boy." Ganondorf smiled evilly and gem on his forehead glinted even though there was no light to speak of to reflect off it. "I thought we could have a nice chat, oh hello Forest Sage..." He turned to Saria her face in utter shock and confusion. He gave her a mock bow "The rooms in the Void are quite lovely. But please, allow me to show you my hospitality. I'm sure Death's lodging are quite comfortable." He smiled as a tendril erupted from the sphere and shot towards Saria.  
  
"Saria!" Link cried and flung himself in front of her.  
  
Saria heard Link scream her name and a few seconds later Link was in front of her, only a few inches away. She nearly screamed as the black tendril started to grow out of his chest. He looked like he had been skewered at the end of a long sword. The tendril quickly slid out of his chest and sped back to the sphere.  
  
"Saria..." Link fell forward and Saria toppled over because of his weight and she sat there, Link's limp body on hers.  
  
"L-Link..." Tears started to flow down her cheeks  
  
"LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIINNK!!!!"  
  
"No!" Ganondorf eyes narrowed to slits and his face contoured into fury. He ran at Saria his teeth bared "This time I will not miss!" he growled and he roughly grabbed her hair, jerking back her head and fully exposing her neck. But just at the moment he was about to strike a small hand no matter how weak gripped his arm.  
  
"No...I can't let you do this..." came a weak shaking voice.  
  
Ganondorf looked down to see Link's blood streaked face glaring up at him. Ganondorf laughed "So you're exactly the same as I remember you if not bolder...well Link we'll settle this later but just to make sure you're not tempted to forget..." His eyes flicked towards Saria "I'll take this as a reminder for you." He grabbed Saria around the waist and using his foot he propelled himself into the air.  
  
"Saria!" with a strength Link never knew he had he lurched upward and sprinted after Ganondorf, "Saria! Saria! Saria!" he screamed but soon Ganondorf and Saria was only a black speck on the horizon. Overcome by exhaustion and blood loss the Hero of Time collapsed.  
  
Yep, another chapter that probably made you go 'God, when will this end.' But I think I did a nice job considering. Do ignore the spacing, tis the computer. And now you feel the nice review button calling you to write a nice review to me. 


	3. To give up your wings

Hello and here's the part where we have returning characters! Nayru\Ralph pairing is so cute! Sqee!  
  
Nayru shot straight up in bed she took a deep shuddering breath and silence. She tumbled out of bed hitting the floor with a loud thump. Staggering up she fumbled with the doorknob and as if she was drunk she stumbled through and smashed into the wall. There was a loud crash as she knocked over a vase and shattered it. Still in her nightgown she continued down the hall continually bumping into the walls. She again jerkily opened the back door and stumbled forward. Staggering through the rows of flowers she didn't notice the shadow that flitted between the rows of plants.  
  
"YAAAAA!!!"  
  
Someone charged out of nowhere, grabbed Nayru and got on top of her pushing her to the ground pressing a sword to her throat. After a few moments, their eyes adjusted to the darkness and they finally recognized each other.  
  
"Ralph?!" her eyes widened  
  
"Nayru!?!" Ralph sheathed his sword his eyes surprised  
  
"Why...why did you attack me?"  
  
"Oh, um..." Ralph scratched the back of his head "I heard crashes and thought you might be..." He trailed off  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Ralph's face turned red and he again scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Um...Ralph..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Could you please get off me."  
  
"Oh! Right!" He hastily got off of her chest and helped Nayru up blushing furiously. They stared at the ground for a period of time and after awhile Nayru broke the quiet.  
  
"I've got to go now." She started to walk away  
  
"Nayru wait!" Ralph called "Where are you going?"  
  
"Something isn't right."  
  
"What is it?" Ralph ran to catch up with Nayru  
  
"Something that is even greater an evil than Veran. So powerful it will destroy Hyrule and all other people."  
  
"What?! Nayru what is this? Is thing trying to get at you? Because if it is I'll stop it! Nobody messes with Nayru and lives to tell about it!" Ralph gripped the hilt of his sword  
  
"Ralph...it's not after me." Nayru shivered "But it will be with we don't stop it."  
  
"Here Nayru," Ralph took off his dark blue cloak and wrapped it around Nayru's shoulders "Don't worry Nayru we'll set all to rights. Here, we'll soar to Hyrule to see Princess Zelda we'll be there quickly enough!"  
  
"I hope so...because if we don't...Link will surely die..."  
  
Link gave a grunt of pain and on instinct he pressed his hand down on his chest. Wincing slightly he removed his hand and looking at it he saw it was completely drenched in warm blood. Blood started to trickle down his face uncontrollably and his eyes started to cloud over,  
  
"Ah..."  
  
He fell down blood streaming out of him. He started shivering violently and tried to call out but his voice just stopped in his throat.  
  
"Link what is it?" he heard Zelda asked her back turned to him Link finally choked out words,  
  
Zelda heard Link's voice the words were horribly slurred.  
  
"Zelda... help..."  
  
"Link...?" Zelda stood up and turned and saw Link on the floor twitching in his own blood.  
  
"IMPA!!! ANYONE HELP!!!!!" Zelda screamed.  
  
The door burst open and Impa charged through holding an ax followed by some of the royal guard.  
  
"Zelda what is going on-"Impa yelled and then eyes met the sight of Link's body.  
  
"You!" she yelled at a few of the soldiers "Carry him to his room quickly! Get me all the herbs you can find and the rest of you; I want all of you posted by the windows we've got an assassin on our hands! MOVE!" she grabbed Zelda by the arm "Follow me, we've got to get to him before he loses too much blood!" Zelda and Impa ran down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of Link's door.  
  
"Stay here..." Impa commanded striding up to the door putting her hand on the doorknob  
  
"But, I can help!" Zelda held up her hands, glowing in a brilliant golden light. Impa turned, her expressions softened. She put her hands on Zelda's shoulders,  
  
"I know you could, but probably for the best that you stay out here." Then she turned and went into the room. Zelda's golden healing light went out and she looked anxiously at the door, as she waited.  
  
Impa opened the door and motioned Zelda inside,  
  
"He's still very weak, but he can talk a little, he asked for you." Zelda slowly walked forward into the room. Link lay under the covers of his bed, he face was deathly pale his eyes unfocused. Zelda sat down in a chair near the bed and Impa stood by her and called out to him.  
  
"Link...Link....Zelda's here. Impa placed Zelda's hand on Link's. Zelda squeezed it lightly and Link's eyes became a little less clouded, But before he could say anything Nayru and Ralph burst through the door. They panted heavily yet Ralph immediately strode forward,  
  
"Link! Oh no, Link don't do this!" Nayru grabbed Ralph's shoulder and she gasped out her message.  
  
"He's changing everything!"  
  
Zelda's eyes snapped open "How? The Sages and I banished him into the Void!"  
  
"Yes, you did. I've only seen snatches but I can now summarize that now Ganon's back and more powerful and has done the damage to Link as a child that you see now before you. If we do not intervene he'll die!"  
  
"Zelda..." Link choked out Zelda turned and grasped Link's hand  
  
"Link...I'm here..."  
  
"Z-Zelda who's doing this to me?"  
  
"I don't know, but when I find them they'll pay for it!"  
  
"Zelda...promise me something..."  
  
"Yes Link?"  
  
"Promise me...you'll find her... just promise...that if I dye you'll find her...make her remember me and tell her...I'm so sorry..." Link's voice was barely an audible whisper. "Tell her...I'm sorry that I left her...please Zelda tell her there was no other way..."  
  
"Link who? Who should I tell?" Link made no reply.  
  
"Link who? Who?" Impa put her hand on Zelda's shoulder.  
  
"He's out Zelda. No use calling him, he won't be stirring in quite awhile."  
  
"Then when he comes to, you'll have to tell him I've left."  
  
"Now? Where?"  
  
"Nayru... may the Triforce protect us." Zelda turned to her.  
  
Nayru saw the coldness in Zelda's eyes but still, she could understand why.  
  
"What we must do..." She said hesitantly "is return to the past. We cannot undo what has been done here today or in the past days but we can save Link before he dies. Afterward, we will all go to the future and with Link revived we can come forward with a strong attack and eliminate the threat of Ganon. Thus everything would be to rights."  
  
"Yes, where might we find Link's body?"  
  
"In the Sacred Meadow seven years ago."  
  
"Damn. That was before he found his true destiny. Well, this leads to more and more complications. Impa," Zelda commanded, "find Nabooru and bring her here. I'll need her help in reversing my age."  
  
"Right."  
  
Impa left through the door shutting it behind her.  
  
"Reverse your age? What's that got to do with anything?" Ralph couldn't help himself, curiosity lingered.  
  
"Link does not know of you and Nayru yet. But if he sees me in my adult form he will be daunted and soon unravel his past before it was supposed too. Seeing me in my younger form will give him some suspicions, but all due time he'll never know. Link may be clever but he will never figure out I am from the future."  
  
"Wonderful idea. Wait... you said he wouldn't recognized Nayru and me but that means we're..." "Yes you are. I'll need Nayru's help to go to the past and do you really think I'd be able to take her with me without you? You'd have a fit if she wasn't with you."  
  
"Heh heh..." Ralph could not deny, but all the same would he have been able to keep a straight face when Nayru glanced at him blushing profusely?  
  
"Then we'll leave at dawn."  
  
Link...where are you...are you here? Link...do you not need me? Was I only a burden? I remember all those years we were together...Link was it all in vain? Link...I want to be with you again...but I can't...I'm here. Link...do you...miss me? Do you at all care that I'm gone? Are you searching for me? Or are you leaving me? Link...no matter what you think...I'll find you somehow.  
  
She tried her best to move but only found herself floating slowly down no matter how much she tried to move herself. For the first time in this darkness she saw a small shaft of light. She felt herself being lifted upward towards the opening in the blackness. The echo of the voice of old rang inside her head.  
  
Navi the fairy, dost thou sense it? The climate of evil and despair is once again descending upon this peaceful realm... Malevolent forces of old have begun to stir in the greater darkness... Which rallies to annihilate our land of Hyrule and other innocent realms. For so long, the Hero of Time has protected the balance... But now Link...is dying.  
  
What? LINK! No...no...not Link! Please don't let him dye!  
  
Ah...Navi I can see your desire to save him. My power can only stretch far as this, but I will grant your desire... Now Navi...you are no longer a part of your kin. Arise Navi...and be no more of what you are and now...be all you have wished for.  
  
She felt as if she was being burned alive and as quickly as it had started, it subsided. She opened her eyes to see the first real light she had seen in a long time. The stars twinkled in the night sky and an evening breeze made her shiver as it rushed by her. Shaking she saw a pair of pale hands quivering before her. She looked up to see the crumbling old Maku tree. She pressed her hands together savoring the feeling of the skin she now had. She gazed up at the at the withering tree and said in a soft voice,  
  
"Thank you Maku tree, you are as venerable as your father."  
  
She bowed her head in thanks and ran her hand through her long hair. She then pressed her hands to her face, as if checking it was true.  
  
"Thank you...thank you...thank you..." Her first tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Pulling on the clothes she had found in a deserted Kokori home she walked barefoot onto the grass. She missed soaring in the wind, but if this was the price to pay for her being in this form, she would gladly give up her wings at any time. She walked forward awkwardly but she soon managed to get down the basics. Soon she was running towards the entrance of the Sacred Meadow.  
  
~Link, I'm found! ~  
  
Yep, that's it. I hate Navi when does the annoying "HEY! HEY! LOOK LINK!" but I will try to make her less annoying in this new form. Anyways, I hope your enjoying this. So see ya at the next chapter if you're still here with me. 


End file.
